


Childhood Games

by alternatively_troublesome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, not really any spoilers except that castiel exists, pre-season 5 I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternatively_troublesome/pseuds/alternatively_troublesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was left alone with a TV and money. Dean comes back to find some Barbies. Sam returns to be horrified.</p><p>In which Cas gets his boyfriend to not be such a hardened bad boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood Games

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a super short drabble for a prompt in which person A of your OTP gets a childhood toy and person B has no idea how to react. Enjoy!

“Cas, I’m h--” Dean began to say, walking into the dingy motel room. He had had a long day--what with ganking a vamp and all--so he expected to see Cas doing almost anything except sitting on the carpeted ground... holding a Barbie doll next to a kid-sized mansion. “What the...?”

“I saw an advertisement on the television and I decided to try it out. They said it was ‘worth hours of fun’, and I didn’t know when you would be home,” Castiel explained, glancing up at Dean only for a moment before continuing with whatever it was that he was doing. “Join me?”

“And play Barbies? Thank you, no,” Dean laughed half-heartedly, rolling his eyes as he strut to the bed and sat down.

“But... it is... enjoyable... And I believe that it may be even more so if you accompany me in my task,” Cas reasoned, looking back at the Winchester with sad eyes. Dean stared back for a long while, not cracking... until Cas added a frown. At that point, Dean let out a hefty sigh, rubbed a hand over his face, and rolled off the bed, lazily crawling to where Cas sat. 

“Wouldn’t you at least prefer a Ken doll?” Dean asked with a smirk, although he wasn’t sure that it would make much of a difference.

“That is a good idea. Next time,” Cas promised before grabbing one of the other dolls and holding it out towards his boyfriend.

“So... what am I supposed to do with this?” Dean asked, staring at the thin blond doll, who was wearing a bikini. Not too long ago I would’ve gone for that. Well, on a real chick. I don’t do dolls... But then there was Cas and the whole end of the world and... well, I don’t know what went wrong, but here I am playing Barbie with my boyfriend.

“I don’t think it’s a matter of what went wrong,” Cas said suddenly, and it took Dean a minute to register that he had been too tired to stop himself from thinking out loud. “In fact,” the angel continued, “I think it’s a matter of what didn’t ‘go’ at all.” There was a long moment of silence afterwards. Dean opened his mouth to say something, but Cas was too fast. “Now, put Barbie in the living room, she’s about to have guests.” Dean blinked, stunned. It took a few seconds for him to catch up.

“Uhm... here good?” Dean asked, putting the doll a few centimeters away from the tiny plastic door.

“That’s fine. Now, when I ring the doorbell, have Barbie open the door. Understand?” Cas inquired, sounding more like he was discussing strategy than a simple game.

“Yeah, sure, I--” Dean began to say, but stopped as soon as the motel door opened. Sam took a few steps in, but stopped when he saw his brother and the angel. His eyes grew wide and his eyebrows shot up.

“Barbies?” His voice cracked. “You know what? Never mind,” he reconsidered, shaking his head and turning towards the table near the door. Silence came over them for a few long moments. Cas watched Dean expectantly and Dean was trying not to turn an even brighter shade of red. With a swift turn, Sam sprayed both of them with holy water.

“Barbie,” Cas pouted, holding the now drenched doll.

“What the hell, Sammy!?” Dean exclaimed, wiping the water from his face with the bottom of his shirt.

“Just needed to make sure you weren’t possessed,” he frowned. “I’m not sure if I should be relieved or frightened that you aren’t.”


End file.
